Manually operated machines have been developed to roll and wrap material, such as tobacco, into generally cylindrical cigarettes. Examples of this type of machine are shown by Roes in U.S. Pat. No. 2,415,910, Armelin in U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,498 and Crisp et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,933. The cigarette rolling machines disclosed in these patents have endless belts entrained about a plurality of parallel rollers. The rollers are movable relative to each other to allow the tobacco to be placed on the belt and rolled into a generally cylindrical configuration. Another type of cigarette rolling machine as disclosed by Blanchard in U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,407. This machine has a web attached at each end of a frame. The web extends over a support platen. A manual lever carrying a roller is pivotally mounted on the frame of the machine. The roller extends under the web and cooperates with the web to roll the tobacco and cigarette paper located in a web pocket into a generally cylindrical configuration.